The Tale of Another Uzumaki
by PaladinOfLight116
Summary: Meet Alara, Naruto's long lost cousin. Watch as she goes through Romance and adventure, primary pairing is OCxKiba, if you read that is actually quite ironic. Rated M for future chapters. Please review and judge.


**AN: Warning first Fanfic read at own risk.**

**This Story is about my OC Alara Uzumaki, No she is not Naruto's sister she is his cousin.**

**Now without further ado I present my story, please review it is much appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Long journey

Alara Perked up in the grass bed she was sleeping in. 'Another bad dream about mom and dad, eh' she thought to herself.

Her parents had abandoned her when she was two now she was four and had already mastered all the survival skills she needed. She soon perked up her ears so dhe could see if she heard any running water around. 'Darnit, why couldn't I have normal ears",out all the people she had met all of them had ears on the side of their head.

Not like her cat ears that were on top of her head. She had long flowing crimson red straight hair and dark blue eyes, but most startling about her appearance is that she was toothpick thin and had very pale skin, and her cloths were way too over sized for her, after stealing a backpack from a bandit, it mainly consisted of a dark red sweatshirt and long blue jeans, and sandals that were the normal beige color . After her parents abandoned her she stole some bread from a old man who, using ninjitsuu turned her into a cat. It took every last bit of her chakra, but she had finally expelled the spell but she always had the cat ears no matter what she did to get rid of them.

She let out a long sigh as she could hear no water, her ears had picked up on something else. Crying. She could hear it sounded like young boy. She wasn't that far from a village so it was probably a common thing, but this was different it sounded... lonely, like she had cried after her parents left her. 'To hell with it', she thought as she took off in the direction of the crying. She stopped at a outside wall of a village her ears picking up on the sniffling near by. She slowly looked to see a boy with blonde hair brighter blue eyes then she had and whiskers on the side of face. She could tell he was a little older than her, but maybe by a year. He was in a sitting position rubbing his eyes. She slowly walked up to him and sat down next to him. He looked at the person to his right and had a look of confusion on his face.

He said "Please no more I don't need anymore harassment today", while slightly shaking. What stuck out to him the most was her red hair and... cat ears? She decided to break the silence she pulled him closer to her and said " I'm not going to harass you I just want to know your name and why people harass you maybe I can help you with your problems.", her words really struck him nobody had ever been this nice to her since his sensei Master Iruka.

He had a sudden look of happiness on his face, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'm going to be Hokage of this village. Also the reason I said I don't want to be harassed is because the villagers call me a demon.", at him saying this her face paled even more than it already was which many people thought impossible. "D-did y-ou-ou sa-say Uzu-Uzuma-Maki." She asked while slightly trembling. "Yeah why, and what's your name, and why do you have Cat ears?", She hesitated for a second before finally stating "My Name is Alara lucina Uzumaki, Apparently were in the same clan." At saying this Naruto's eyes widened, "re-really?" he asked after about two minutes of Naruto dancing around yelling some strange things, he eventually stopped and hugged her. "Thank you for that, now I need to take you to the Hokage." now apparently forgetting about the question about the cat ears. She sighed now knowing there was no way she could decline his offer to go to the Hokage. After walking some distance through the village and a couple of villagers shooting them dirty or surprised looks. they finally made it to a giant building that was round and had a big round sign that had the 'fire' emblem in the middle. immediately upon entering they walked up a long flight of stairs they found themselves at a door.

They knocked and when a old voice yelled 'come in' they made their way inside. upon entering the room everything was silent with an old man sitting at a table with an orb of some sort in front of him. He had a strange beard and a hat that had the same emblem as the building. "Ah, Naruto welcome, Who is this you brought with you? A newcomer?" He asked. "I don't know but what I do know is her name is Alara Uzumaki." at this the same reaction came from the hokage. Alara judt sat behind naruto vefore hearing some more stuff and then, passing out.

* * *

when she had finally awoken it had probably been many hours since but woke up in a small hospital room with the hokage Naruto and a kid with a dog on his head and red upside down triangles under his eyes and...fans, okay she thought she was weird for ;looking like a cat but he looked like a dog with his eyes, He tensed when she woke up and the dog growled. " So Alara, do you want to stay in this village and enroll in the ninja academy.", the hokage finally asked.

* * *

**Wow what will happen next. And if anyones wondering Kiba is there becayse Arkamaru smelled cat and chased after her. Before I sign out pm me if you need anything and I plan to upload every week at least. So long.**

**POL**


End file.
